Crimson Moon
by Storie d'amore
Summary: La vida de ambos bandos Vampiros y Lycans, esta basada en una profecía por la cual esperan ansiosos. En cuanto 'La Elegida' y 'El Protector' de diferentes bandos puedan encontrarle el sentido a su vida la guerra de ambas especies y la profecía iniciara. ¿Podran ellos esclarecer los finales de las profecía?o¿lograran encontrar un final alternativo para esto? – Se Buscan Oc's -


_**¡Hola lectores del FF!**_

_**¿Cuánto llevo sin publicar ?...**_

_**Vale, es mucho tiempo pero menudo rollo me arme al estar escribiendo muchos prólogos para nuevos fic's (que pronto subiré) y no pude continuar el fic "Secundaria SEMIDEU" pero prometo que lo he de continuar, ya tengo la segunda y tercera parte, pero la cuarta y la primera me causaron mucho problema.**_

_**Bien, se preguntaran ¿Después de cuando tiene ideas esta chica? Respondiendo: Como –Algunos- saben mi cerebro estaba mas seco que una pasa y eso me causo grandes problemas, pero un día que me puse a leer "Luna Nueva" (De la Saga de Crepúsculo) Me llego esta idea, la verdad ya la tenia en mente pero la historia no se desarrollaba como me hubiera gustado, así que me propuse a esperar. Ahora miren hace unos días estuve con una imaginación a Full me puse a escribir este pequeño monstruo y otros mas (como ya dije pronto subiré) **_

_**Pasando al fic 'Crimson Moon' bueno es de mi "tipo" me encanta esta trama de Lycans y Vampiros así que espero que les guste. Como es de costumbre ~Casi siempre~ necesitare Oc's, no estoy segura de la cantidad pero los necesitare, las fichas al final de este ~mucho mas largo de lo común~ Prefacio. **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Inazuma Eleven/Los Súper Once no me pertenece si no a __Level-5__.De la misma froma el personaje Laura Excla y Dylan Beacons no me pertenecen _

* * *

**Prefacio**

_Siempre hay un inicio para todo lo desconocido, para todo lo nuevo y lo que pronto se hará conocer. La vida da vueltas en torno a uno mismo queriendo mostrar las verdades que no conocemos, pero aunque la vida nos de esta gran oportunidad, aunque nos restregué por la cara esas verdades, aun no podemos ver todo lo que se nos quiere mostrar. ¿Así de despistados somos? ¿Como no podemos observar la pura realidad que aparece en nuestro diario vivir? Esas preguntas son planteadas por pocas personas, ¿Acaso nos están diciendo estúpidos? ¿Nos dicen que son superiores? No, tan solo tratan de abrir nuestros ojos mostrándonos esas verdades. _

_Muchas verdades ya las vimos, aquellas que nos retuercen el alma consumiéndonos en preocupación e impotencia. Aunque no lo probemos en carne propia podemos ver la variedad de pantanos de lodosas negras las cuales debemos esquivar cada día para no hundirnos en una gran depresión ¿Causada por quien? El destino… Todos los días el destino nos trae cosas nuevas las cuales nos harán esbozar una sonrisa, o tal vez llorar a cascada en cuanto no enteremos de 'tal' cosa. _

_Puedo apostar a mi bien mas preciado a que no lo viste ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste por que no podemos la realidad de la vida? Fácil… saltamos de un termino a otro, distraídos y llevaderos, así es la raza humana. Una de las razas que tiene un lapso definido de vida, mortales, una palabra más clara. Esta raza a principios de la creación ha tenido un control y dominio total sobre todo aquel ser viviente de la tierra. Los humanos han tenido grandes oportunidades las cuales han desperdiciado, son una raza incompleta, sin complementos ni 'superpoderes'… ¿De que servía entonces esta raza? Había que reconocerlo, esta raza servía sola y únicamente para unos momentos de 'diversión'. Las hembras de esta raza podían ser utilizadas para la procreación de nuevos seres… ¿Pero solo para eso será su uso?_

_En una mente desarrollada, obviamente. Aquellas que nunca se han despistado de un tema en específico, si quieren resolver algo lo hacen, no dejan ese tema hasta que lo resuelvan. Seres de gran percepción y pensamientos, desde los más jóvenes hasta los más antiguos han demostrado una gran sabiduría en cuanto se refiere a sus opiniones y respuestas, estos son conocidos como los 'seres perfectos' los famosos 'superhumanos'_

_Aquellos seres de gran similitud con la raza mencionada, debido a que alguna vez fueron uno de estos. Pero algunas decisiones no la tomamos nosotros ¿Cierto? Algunas decisiones son tomadas por la vida y el destino, y estos han preparado grandes sorpresas para aquellos que han tenido una vida 'satisfactoria' o una vida' trágica' ¿contrarios? Claro… pero esto tampoco lo deciden ellas, son elegidos al azar. Aquellos que serán inmortales y que solo podrían morir si lo desearan. El destino ya había elegido a sus victimas para que vivieran la solitaria y difícil vida de un VAMPIRO._

_¿Vampiros? ¿Acaso estos existen? Los mitos y leyendas escuchadas sobre estos seres, son pura realidad, claro con un toque exagerado de imaginación. Los vampiros, no son esos que caminan con capas y de negro, aquellos que no se ven en los espejos, ni en las fotografías que tomamos, tampoco aquellos que caminan por las paredes como si fueran un nuevo piso. Los vampiros son seres increíbles, algo muy resaltado de ellos es que son dotados de extrema belleza, la belleza inimaginable y la que ningún grupo completo de estilistas ni cirujanos plásticos alcanzaría a lograr. Por la parálisis de sistemas y aparatos que sufrieron en su periodo de transformación, la piel de los vampiros es fría y generalmente palidezca, pareciente al de una estatua de arcilla pura. Los ojos suelen obtener colores claros, generalmente, pero uno que otro con algún color oscuro, ojos con hermosas pigmentaciones algo rojizas en ciertas noches._

_Cabe recalcar que están dotados de extrema rapidez, hermosura pura y sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, como el frio, el calor… seres con la potencia de más de 50 hombres, realmente fuertes; formados de la mejor forma académicamente. Seres con Elegancia y valores morales envidiables, también considerados filósofos o 'los mejores alumnos' de las secundarias en las que habitan. Pero como todo necesita un orden, pues no son la excepción. Si hay orden, hay reglas y si hay reglas hay alguien quien las da. 'El rey supremo' o la corte vampírica a los cuales deben obedecer. Los vampiros que poseen dones especiales y gran sabiduría por ser los mas antiguos, la corte vampírica… Los Superieúrs._

_Los Superieúrs, el congreso Vampírico que toma las decisiones para el bienestar de los de su raza. Al mismo tiempo estos son de las familias superiores de Francia, Italia y Alemania. Poseedores de grandes tierras y grandes tesoros ya considerados reliquias, su poder de mandato y autoridad siempre se supera mientras los años van pasando. Lo único que ellos no cambiaran nunca son sus reglas, reglas que deberán ser cumplidas por los aquelarres que se forman a nivel mundial_

_Los tres vampiros más poderosos y guías del mandato y población Vampírica. _

_Leopold Amseld, De nacionalidad Alemana, miembro y único heredero de una familia terrateniente de los siglos XIV. Tuvo una gran formación escolar por lo cual nace su amor a la literatura. En sus épocas fue un científico honorable y de gran valor. Quiso crear el 'Superhumano' con la avanzada tecnología de esos tiempos, lastimosamente durante mas de 3 años había fracasado en su inalcanzable experimento, después de a ultima invención que supuestamente había logrado, se inyecto a propia voluntad la 'Toxina' provocando así su trágica muerte. Su fiel amigo Julián Kramer siempre había creído que Leopold no había fracasado, mas claro, no había muerto. El superhumano había sido parte de la realidad. Durante más de dos meses, sirvió al vampiro como si de su señor se tratase, hasta que Leopold lo convirtió en uno más de su raza, la toxina corría por sus venas así que había una forma de inyectarle la toxina. Los colmillos afilados que ahora poseía podrían penetrar a suave piel de cualquier humano. Después del acontecimiento, Leopold continuo con su vida de científico por lo cual tuvo que viajar por muchos lugares del mundo para comprobar si la toxina podría 'infectar' a todo tipo de personas. En su tiempo de viajero se hizo amigo de muchas familias de Alto rango y gran poderío en sus países natales, entre sus amistades mas poderosas conoció a la familia Von Goethe, de los cuales pudo extraer a un joven de un don especial ahora parte de los Superieúrs._

_Taylor Von Goethe, de nacionalidad Francesa pero con descendencia Alemana. Nació en el siglo XVI, de una alta familia millonaria de grandes extensiones territoriales. De gran formación académica, en especial por la formación que recibió del señor Leopold Amseld. Sus padres le otorgaron el poder terrateniente a la edad de 20 años. Felizmente casado a sus 24 años, de grandes sueños como la familia Ideal. Fue entonces que los lazos de amistad que tuvo con Leopold fueron aun más fuertes, aunque noto que este no envejecía con el tiempo. Cinco años después, tuvo una mala experiencia en el bosque, su leal acompañante Franco lo había llevado ala profundidad del bosque en donde un grupo enrome de canes había intentado asesinarlos, pero por cuestión del destino Leopold lo había salvado. La confesión fue sorprendente, los licántropos y vampiros si existían. En cuanto supo de esto, Leopold lo transformo esperando que este obtuviera algún poder especial y así fue, en el lapso de tiempo tuvo que divorciarse de su amada para así quedar sumido e un tristeza y depresión profunda. Pasaron los años y fue declarado como un Superieúr. Fue creador de las reglas vampíricas mas importantes que se puedan conocer como la prohibición de la raza de Damphirs y la prohibición de la creación de 'niños inmortales'. El siempre tuvo el honor de eliminar a este tipo de razas, sin saber que una profecía pronto se cumpliría y la elegida seria una Damphir. _

_Por ultimo el mas joven de los Superieúrs, Leandro D'Luca. De nacionalidad Italiana, huérfano de padre a la corta edad de 7 años. Su padre y madre fueron grandes guías de las primeras empresas tele comunicadoras del mundo. Al fallecer su padre, la búsqueda de un nuevo guía hizo que su madre contraiga matrimonio con un cualquiera que resulto ser un Animago líder de una secta satánica. Leandro trato de advertirle a su madre de esto pero caso omiso por parte de ella fue recibido, a la edad de 14 años también fue huérfano de madre, debido a un enfado del Animago. La secta de este siempre le había pedido la sangre del joven Leandro como gran ofrenda de un huérfano de corazón puro. Tuvo que aguantar durante cuatro años las cadenas que lo unían a su padrastro. El día de su trágica muerte como humano, había sido entregado como ofrenda completa al señor de las tinieblas pero antes de que esos sucediese Julián que había hecho amistad con Leandro, lo transformo en uno de los suyos, a pesar de saber del castigo que le esperaría al compasivo Julián. Después de esto Leopold había regañado ferozmente a Julián por haber transformado a Leandro por simple compasión, aunque se arrepintió al saber que el joven D'Luca era dueño de un gran don por lo cual lo proclamo como uno de los Superieúrs. Aun así Leandro hubiera preferido morir antes de convertirse en un desperdicio para el mundo. Cabe recalcar que no esta de acuerdo con el tratado de paz que se tiene con los animagos por los malos recuerdos que tiene con estos._

_Estos tres, la corte vampírica, han sido el inicio de todo lo que se conoce como los vampiros. Muy pocos con algún don especial como los tienen Leopold, Taylor, Leandro y Julián. Pero estos pocos tienen un gran respeto en la sociedad. _

_Generalmente los que tienen este tipo de superpoderes, son los guías de los aquelarres, como es en el caso del primer Aquelarre. ¿Qué es un aquelarre? Los aquelarres son aquellos grupos de vampiros los cuales pueden haber sido convertidos por su guía, aquellos que se aceptan como a una familia llevando incluso un mismo apellido, pero estos deben ser aprobados por Los Superieúrs, para designar a un guía –el mas antiguo- por lo cual deberán proclamarse como un Aquelarre de cierto lugar y para cada aquelarre se tiene un cierto numero de personas…_

_¿Es todo lo que debemos saber sobre ellos? No, pero en el transcurso de esta historia te iras dando cuenta de algunos detalles más sobre los vampiros… _

_Aunque lo que nos interesa saber después de todos es que todas las razas, tienen mitos, leyendas, tradiciones, cuentos y profecías… La raza vampírica no es la excepción. __

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea una y otra vez! Jodida muñequita mimada todo esto estaba pasando por su culpa, ¡por su maldita gran culpa!... siempre había sido así, los problemas y la mala racha que el había pasado habían llegado desde el día de su nacimiento. Desde aquel día en que su madre la había parido, desde esa noche de luna nueva sus problemas habían surgido. La consentida quería esto, entonces ¡Había que dárselo! ¿Y que pasaba ahora? ¿Cuál era este problema?

Gruño sumamente enfadado maldiciendo por lo bajo a la estúpida que le había causado este gran enfado y como si no fuera suficiente… ¿Dónde carajos se había metido la muy infeliz? Las ganas de agarrarla del cuello y partirlo para luego meterlo entre las cenizas y comenzar a quemar toda aquella porquería que quedaría de vampiro se apoderaban de el. Ja ¿Vampiro? Mas bien… Damphir, si, la estúpida y tarada muñequita ni siquiera tenia el honor de llamarse Vampiresa. Una inmortal la cual no tiene un dominio sobre si misma, la cual es capaz de destruir a medio mundo por un caprichito y sin haberle inculcado valores ni respeto hacia los demás, sin duda no era parte de uno de esos seres distinguidos conocidos como vampiros.

Odiaba tener que decirlo pero su misión no era maldecir a la niñata esa, de ser así habría cumplido esta incluso antes de que le hubiesen dado el trabajo, si, seria el hombre perfecto para ese trabajo. Pero la vida no siempre es como uno quiere, al parecer esta, no piensa vernos con buenos ojos y así prepara un par de "molestias" en cuanto a lo queremos y lo que detestamos. Xavier Foster es el ejemplo mas apropiado para este caso. El joven Foster, solo quería una vida placentera como todo vampiro común y corriente, pero por un pequeño, minúsculo e insignificante problema, tuvo que pagarlo muy caro. El ejecutar al pedazo de basura de Michael tuvo sus consecuencias, consecuencias sumamente graves, de las cuales se arrepentirá toda su inmortal vida. Pero, bueno quejarse no lo ayudaba en estos momentos, su misión era la que cualquiera hubiera deseado – menos el obviamente – proteger a Alessandra Von Goethe "La Elegida". Quien no mataría por ese trabajo, estar cerca de la "vampiresa", vigilarla y ser uno de sus fieles acompañantes. Esos eran los estúpidos que no conocían el peligro que era esa tipa.

Sus oídos eran el punto clave, el sonido de los grillos eran mucho mas sonoros que los débiles pasos que producía su enemigo. Cualquier inmortal no se hubiera percatado de estos, pero el era un vampiro. Podía oírlo todo, sobre todo le llamo la atención el suave palpitar del corazón del Licántropo. Un palpitar sumamente pacifico, sin temor alguno, tampoco desesperación por parte de este. Paz y tranquilidad… suave armonía que acompañaba a los grillos cantores en su hermosa canción. Un movimiento rápido basto para que sus sentidos reaccionaran por acto reflejo al querer ser tacleado por la fuerza del cuerpo lobuno. Sus rostros se encontraron cara a cara desafiando sus propios instintos. Ambos jóvenes apuestos, dispuestos a dejar corazones rotos a las jóvenes ingenuas, altos y de cuerpos atléticos, rostros que pareciesen tallados por los mejores escultores del mundo.

El vampiro, indudablemente apuesto a todo tipo de vista. La piel de este era palidezca cual cal, al mínimo roza se puede revelar la completa frialdad en esta. Los cabellos rojizos van en un estilo único pero elegante, el rostro completamente definido por una barbilla en alto y las líneas del rostro perfectamente contorneadas. Sobre aquella belleza varonil se puede observar algo muy característico en los vampiros… la mayoría de estos llevan un color de ojos claros, y este joven los lleva de un color inconfundible, verde. Un verde olivo poco de ver por esos lares, demostrando el orgullo de ser un vampiro y a mucha honra que el si era digno de ser uno de estos.

Pero el lobo no se quedaba atrás, a diferencia del vampiro, esta tenia una piel algo oscura, de un tono vainilla con un brillo especial a la luz de esa poco alumbrante luna. Sus cabellos van en un estilo extravagante, contrariando el estilo elegante del vampiro, castaño verdoso un hermoso color digno de uno de los de su raza. Su perfil con facciones hermosas pero con un toque jovial y masculino lo cual era muy característico de los licántropos. Sobre todo, se podían ver el par de orbes, tan azules que se los podría confundir con el mismo mar, estos siempre habían dejado una impresión sorprendente en cualquier mujer que los llegase a observar.

Una batalla muy fiera se podrían imaginar, ambas miradas chocando entre si, debatiendo el poder autoritario que tenían sobre su tierra. El vampiro, Xavier Foster, sub-guía del grupo de protección a la "Elegida" mas conocidos como los**_ Jhakalzen_** y también guía de la cadena de Alemania. Por su parte el licántropo, Paolo Bianchi líder de uno de los clanes mas grandes, el clan Laguna ambos lideres contradiciendo sus propios deseos de luchar, tratando de dejarlos atrás para así no causar mas problemas de los que había causado La "Elegida" Cualquiera diría que ella es un fraude para ser a la cual ambos bandos esperaron por muchas décadas y siglos, después de haber causado menudo rollo podrías afirmar a cualquiera que Alessandra Von Goethe no se merecía ese puesto.

_ Te quitaron el puesto de líder… Paolo_ reto el joven Foster buscando la debilidad del licántropo el cual aun seguía con su gran paciencia. Cosa no muy creíble en su raza, estaría muy difícil si el perro ese seguía con un semblante tan calmado que por así decirlo era un milagro.

_Tan solo quise venir a conocer al "Elegido" pero mira, recorriendo el lugar dando un miserable paseo y con que me encuentro… el "elegido" había cazado en mis tierras_ respondió, con algo de enojo en las ultimas palabras. Si eran de cumplirse las reglas, que mejor ejemplo que los licántropos los cuales las efectuaban al pie de la letra sin fallar en ningún sentido. Las ojeadas volvieron a chocar desafiándose cual León y Tigre luchando por el puesto de Rey. _ Que acaso, con sus inmensos siglos de los cuales se alzan tanto. ¿No pueden mantener quieto a un niño que apenas tiene 100 cortos años de existencia? Que desilusión Xavier…_ Comento en tono burlesco sin percatarse de que el vampiro no hacia mas que oídos sordos, debía admitirlo en cierto aspecto tenia razón. Miles de años en este trabajo y aun así no puede mantener a una pequeña en calma… y no era por que no quería, si no por que esa tipa no era capaz de razonar siendo las cabezotas que era. Darle ordenes, era perder el tiempo. Hasta escupirte en la cara era capaz, con tal de contrariar algo podría hasta lanzarse de un precipicio y bueno eso no era para nada una mala idea.

_De desilusiones hay mucho de que hablar. Recuerda que el "Protector" es parte de tu raza y a diferencia del "Elegido" el "Protector" si TRAICIONA a su raza y sabes… siento que ese "protector" puede ser el menos esperado…_ la diversión en su tono estaba presente. Los latidos del corazón del joven licántropo habían cambiado de los más hermosos y armoniosos a unos de furia y desesperación. Si había algo que los lobos odiaban era la traición, la traición era un pecado que no debería cometerse, pero Paolo sabia que el "Protector" si era de su raza. La pregunta era ¿Quién es el maldito traidor? Como dijo Xavier, el menos esperado podría serlo ¿Y quien era el menos esperado? El vampiro había dado justo al clavo, solo podía haber dos personas de las cuales no se esperaría la traición. Primero, el licántropo guía de los montes nevados, Shawn Frost. El era un joven extremadamente culto a su pueblo y su raza, si decían que el era el "Protector" al que tanto se conoce, podías negarlo con toda la seguridad. Y le costaba decirlo pero el segundo, no era nada mas ni nada menos que el, Paolo Bianchi de la misma forma había sido inculcado con los mejores valores éticos los cuales le daban la orden de ser fiel a su raza por siempre. Lo malo de todo esto era que una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios del vampiro, había encontrado el punto débil del corazón del castaño. Un sonido celular los saco de la conversación… el vampiro después de haber sacado el aparato de la chaqueta que llevaba comenzó su charla telefónica._ Perdona… /Aquí Xavier… _**Te necesitamos, ni Alessandra ni Byron fueron encontrados ... **__¿Es urgente?... __**No, para nada-sarcasmo- espero te apresures… **__No te pongas sarcástico Nathan… __**Tú no lo comprendes, la señorita Greevery y el señor Valtinas acaban de llegar y desean conocer a la señorita Von Goethe… **__ En seguida paso por allí, diles que esperen un momento, hablamos luego Nathan./_ Sus labios soltaron un suspiro cansino_ Me apena no poder seguir hablando, pero hay cosas mas importantes que hacer en este lugar así que nos veremos pronto_

__Esto no fue un placer, Xavier. Mándame un par de saludos al "Elegido"_ respondió el castaño para luego ambos desaparecer en la espesura del bosque._

* * *

_**Momentos atrás **_

Los montes nevados del Noroeste de Italia.

Lugar sumamente respetado por sus dueños, los licántropos. El monte nevado es considerado como tierra sagrada la cual no ha sido pisada por impuros chupasangre como los llaman ellos. Al ser tierra sagrada ha tenido gran valor cultural, considerándolo como la "Tierra de Garra Blanca" El por que de un nombre tan extraño es simple.

Se supone que los cuidadores humanos de aquellos montes acogedores de los más hermosos campos nevados, habían tenido una sorprendente experiencia la cual era imposible de creérselo. Este par de cuidadores afirmaban el haber visto una esbelta figura femenina la cual poseía un hermoso cabello dorado que se podía apreciar aun más en el completo panorama blanquecino. Repentinamente –según cuentan- una fuerte brisa hizo que la mujer se transformase en un mamífero enorme muy parecido a un lobo. Su pelaje era tan blanco que uno era capaz de confundirlo con los copos de nieve que caían al son de la brisa. De improviso aquella hermosa loba partió en un suave andar desafiando a la fuerza de aquella ventisca para desaparecer de la vista humana. Una experiencia magnifica según ellos, ya que en esa mujer habían encontrado la belleza que superaba a cualquiera incluyendo a la misma Reina Cleopatra la cual era considerada la mujer más hermosa. No olvidarían jamás el impacto que les había dejado aquella figura femenina, más aun la transformación repentina de una esbelta y perfecta figura femenina a un elegante y aristocrático lobo, era realmente in-creíble pero era cierto. Después de este acontecimiento se escucho a otros muchos mas afirmar esta suposición, por lo que este lugar fue considerado sagrado incluso por los mismos humanos. A pesar de no saber que era considerado dominio sagrado por que los chupasangres no habían pisado estas… por lo menos hasta esos momentos.

¿Valdría la pena arriesgar tu propia vida para poder escapar de la prisión a la cual era condenada una "princesa"? El frio era inconcebible y le hacia tiritar los dientes del inmenso frio que recorría cada poro del cuerpo. Ya no percibía sus extremidades y no le encontraba ningún sentido el seguir caminando, intentando encontrar un refugio en el "dominio sagrado" de los perros sarnosos. ¿Que tenia de sagrada esa tierra? Lo había comprobado, esos perros si eran tan cultos como se hacían llamar, una sonrisa irónica se poso sobre los labios de la oji roja. La brisa le golpeo nuevamente inmovilizando sus piernas, ya no percibía la sangre circular por su cuerpo ¿Estaría perdiendo la razón? No podía mover ni un peldaño de sus extremidades. Sabia que allí había acabado su vida, la miserable vida que había tenido hasta ese momento… _Gracias Byron_ las únicas palabras que lograron salir de sus rojizos labios antes de que todo se desmorone y caiga inconsciente al grupo de copos de nieve.

El frio seguía golpeando el invernal paisaje de los montes, sin duda nadie se atrevería a caminar por tremendo frio… claro a excepción de los guardianes de esos lares. Y no, no los guardianes pertenecientes a la raza humana, mas bien los seres mitológicos conocidos como licántropos, si, ellos eran los verdaderos guardianes. Y pues había uno en especial que se hacia cargo del lugar como el guía que era, indiscutiblemente se merecía ese puesto…

_ ¿Entonces dime por que debo aprender estas bobadas?_ Un tono orgulloso rompió el silencio después de hace unos segundos de discusión sin sentido. A pesar de su corta edad, la mala costumbre de ser un egocéntrico ya se notaban en Dylan Beacons. El carácter pintoresco y seductor sin duda serian parte de la personalidad de este chico en algunos años, o por lo menos, cuando tuviera su primera transformación, iría a su primera conquista, aunque no podíamos negarlo. El pequeño Dylan no era un chico para nada malo, caso contario estaba buenísimo a pesar de ser un niño de apenas 13 años. Los cabellos rojizos similares a los de su hermano, se menearon al viento, las puntas subían aun mas y un brillo los caracterizaba debido a los copos de nieve que caían, su piel era normal y se podría decir que en un futuro se tornaría un poco mas oscura, su atlético aun no se podía juzgar pero tendría una buena complexión sin duda. Su rostro mostraba altanería pero su par de ojos azules mostraban un brillo orgulloso, se podría decir que tenia un gran parentesco a su hermano mayor, Claude Beacons, después de todo estos dos como que salieron mas parecidos al padre físicamente y psicológicamente idénticos a la madre._ cuando tenga mi transformación podre visitar estos campos _ al pensar en su futura transformación, sus orbes azulinos brillaron esperanzados esperando aquel futuro día. Observo entonces la innotoria y fingida sonrisa del hombre que lo acompañaba recordándole que no estaba solo, un débil sonrojo se asomo por las mejillas del joven de trece años, odiaba demostrar sus sentimientos o que lo vieran como uno de esos "afeminados" a los que tanto despreciaba.

_Sabes mejor que nadie el por que de esta pequeña excusión, si no quieres este tipo de_ hizo un par de comillas con los dedos_ "Bobadas "será mejor que la próxima vez tus filosas palabras no corten la paciencia a la futura Líder…_ concluyo. Un par de risillas no se pudieron contener al recordar aquel castigo al que se le había condenado al futuro licántropo, la señorita Laura bien lo había dicho y con consentimiento de su prometido este pequeño castigo había sido aprobado.

_Pero siempre suelo hacer bromas, suelo decirle 'Laura a ti te gusta Shawn o Paolo' y solía reír con migo, ahora que metí a la conversación a mi hermano me manda un castigo severo_ Se quejo el pequeño queriendo encontrar sentido a esta incógnita que e había creado en su mente, no lo comprendía… alboroto con sus manos el pelo queriendo encontrarle sentido. Gruño, odiaba no entenderlo. Su mirada se fijo en Shawn, algo pensativo había detenido su paso dejando adelantare a Dylan, Una sonrisa malintencionada se asentó en la expresión picarona que tenia el pelirrojo_ Tu lo sabes verdad Shawn?_

_Laura esta com…

_¡SEÑOR FROST MIRE!_ la campana lo había salvado, agradecía la gran interrupción pero el sonido alarmante de la aun aguda voz del niño le llamaron la atención. _MIRE, MIRE ES UNA HUMANA…

Los ojos serenos se abrieron como platos reconociendo el cuerpo casi sin vida de la joven que allí se encontraba, como si fuera acto reflejo agacho su vista para tomarle el pulso y haber si aun había salvación para la joven. ¡Rayos! Estaba congelada, casi como un cubito de hielo, pero aun podía ser salvada. Recordó entonces que la cabaña mas cercana estaba a un pequeño trote en su forma lobuna, pero no podía dejar a Dylan allí solo… ¿Qué haría ahora? Gruño fastidiado e impotente, la joven podría morir cualquier momento y como sin o fuese suficiente la ventisca había aumentado. Alzo a la joven en sus brazos cubriéndola con el abrigo que llevaba encima, era normal que ellos los licántropos no sintieran el frio debido a su alta temperatura corporal que superaba los 36 grados, en cambio los humanos necesitaban mantenerse en un cierto nivel de temperatura, sea frio o caliente. Un brillo de esperanza dio ánimos, al sentir como el cuerpo de la humana se acurrucaba al calor corporal del licántropo, seguía con vida y mucho mejor podría salvarla...

_Dylan, quiero que me sigas el paso, la humana morirá si no la llevamos a la cabaña mas cercana que se encuentra al trote_ su voz serena había adquirido un leve tono de preocupación y mandato, Dylan solo había asentido antes de que comenzasen una corrida algo rápida…

¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente había podido escapar!

Un gritito de alegría seguido de un par de saltitos se desató de la alegría que sentía. Sintió el leve sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas al notar la expresión tan infantil que había hecho, rio socarronamente al pensar en que incluso se estaba pareciendo a su pequeña hermana. No, para nada, ella era única y nadie podría cambiarla.

Un par de aullidos inundaron sus oídos demostrando así que su huida por fin había sido descubierta, comenzando una corrida rápida y desafiando a la brisa semi-nocturna escapaba de sus captores. ¿Acaso no podían dejarla respirar el aire puro de la reservación durante un momento?¿No podrían dejarla vivir su vida de licantropa sin ningún tipo de prohibición? O que… no se podía matar, no podía suicidarse o escapar con uno de esos chupasangres, NO, no haría nada malo… Entonces ¿Por qué no la dejaban un miserable segundo en paz? Solo le faltaba aclarar un pequeño detalle y tal vez la razón por la cual no dejan de acosarla. La señorita Laura Excla no era nada más ni nada menos que la prometida del futuro líder de Clan y no un clan menor de esos, si no TODO. Cuando uno dice TODO se refiere a TODO, si, en un futuro no muy lejano la hermosa jovencita seria la líder de todo lo que se conoce como la raza Lobuna, la mayor a la cual obedecerían.

Cerró los ojos descontenta por tal afirmación, ella nunca lo había esperado de tal manera. Quería la vida normal y común que todas las de su especie tenían. Una vida en la cual crecías con tus padres y luego conocías al amor de tu vida con el cual tendrías descendencia y luego cuidarías de tus críos… ¿Era mucho pedir una vida normal como ella lo quería? ¿Era mucho pedir el enamorarse? Ni siquiera habían tenido el descaro de preguntarle si quería casarse o vivir una vida de solterona durante toda su vida… tan solo habían dicho 'Si' ante los lideres mayores 'Si, nuestra hija si puede casarse' Claro con tal de que los genes de la familia queden en uno de los lideres uno podría hacer lo que se pudiese y los padres de la joven no habían dudado un minuto cuando la petición se les había hecho

Inundada en sus pensamientos recorrió gran parte del perímetro tratando de olvidar el por que de su huida, o sea, todo seria mas fácil si la dejaran recorrer durante un par de horas la reservación, pero no, tenia que estar como una piedra en su habitación esperando el llamado de su prometido o de su futuro suegro para reuniones importantes. La ira se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, ¿Dónde podía huir ahora? La primera opción que habia llegado a su mente fue su fiel amigo Paolo, de inmediato recordó que el no se encontraba y que había decidido dar una vuelta para revisar la reservación… Maldecía en voz baja

~_Piensa Laura, piensa_ Se dijo así misma escuchando los aullidos aun mas cercanos a donde ella se encontraba. Sus bonitos orbes rojizos destellaron al recordar_…~ ¡Eso! Shawn debe estar en los montes nevados~_ Y dirigiendo su paso directo a aquellos montes, pensó en transformarse en su forma licantropa para así despistar a sus captores. ¡Alto! Eso era meterse en la boca del lobo, primera mente si se transformaba ellos podrían encontrarla fácilmente y seguirla hasta encontrarla. Así que no, descarto esa opción para continuar con su viaje a forma humana, no estaba lejos, caso contrario estaba muy cerca y siendo ese par de lobos unos principiantes no lograrían distinguir si se fue por Los montes nevados o volvió hacia la reservación… ¡Perfecto! Todo estaría bien si seguía el orden correcto, primero llegar a la cabaña mas cercana que no estaba a mas de unos pasos.

Pisando ya Territorio sagrado, ubico la cabaña cercana en la cual se ubico como si de su hogar se tratase. Una vez encontrada la cabaña una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, abrió la puerta provocando cierto escándalo y refugiándose en el lugar dio un portazo cerrando la puerta de madera, había despistado a sus apresadores y estaría un par de horas tranquila en el lugar.

El ambiente era acogedor, una no muy grande sala cubierta de una fina alfombra que cubría la habitación. Una pequeña chimenea estaba al lado derecho, por alguna razón encendida otorgando su calor a un grupo de gente imaginaria, muy cerca un sofá frente a la chimenea de un terciopelo blanquecino y a cada lado del sofá un par de lamparillas que hacían juego con este. Algunos cuadrillos de paisajes colgaban de las paredes improvisando el decorado de la pequeña sala, al frente una pequeña mesa para dos personas más un par de sillas y todo el juego completamente de madera pura. Una puerta al frente y un pasillo al lado izquierdo, caminose un poco hacia la puerta y encontrándose asi por el pequeño pasillo que daba riendas a un par de puertas mas. Un delicioso aroma dulce le hicieron salir del pensamiento que tenia… un aroma ya conocido que le hacia agua la boca, deleitándose con este tan dulce aroma entro por simple reflejo a una de las habitaciones que se encontraba antes del pasillo, y se encontró con un juego de cocina no muy equipado pero si serviría para preparar un buen alimento. Entonces encontró en una pequeña olla un líquido de un tono oscuro el cual era el dueño de aquel aroma tan delicioso, Chocolate. Escucho un par de gruñidos como si su estomago le obligase a tomar una taza de ese recién hervido chocolate y haciendo caso a su instinto giro encontrándose con una repisa la cual acogía una vajilla hermosa. Dejándose llevar por la tentación saco una taza la cual seria el refugio para el chocolate que se tomaría, pero un par de pasos la interrumpieron, observo con curiosidad al dueño de esas pisadas encontrándose así con un pelirrojo al que conocía muy bien.

_ ¿Dylan?_ preguntase al joven pelirrojo_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ esa era la mayor enigma que se había producido en su mente, recibiendo como respuesta una mueca divertida del niño de apenas 13 años

_Yo creo que antes de invadir una propiedad se debe preguntar, más claro deberías haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar Laura_ respondió con un gesto egoísta el cual hizo rabiar a la Rubia. Pudo notar entonces la mueca renegada de su mayor, sus orbes rojizos denotaban un brillo furioso, pero aun así seguían teniendo el orgullo que la caracterizaban, su hermosa melena dorada brillaba aun mas debido a que algunos copillos de nieve seguían manteniéndose allí mostrando su hermosura y queriendo superar la de la joven. El no era todo un adulto para poder clasificar el cuerpo de la mujer pero podía afirmar con toda certeza que muchos de los hombres incluyendo a su hermano se quedaban embobados al ver pasar a su amiga Laura, así que podía deducir que tenia una figura envidiable. Apretando los puños con un par de pasos agarro del cuello de la camiseta al joven…

_Estas hablándome a mi pequeño niño así que si te pongo un castigo aun mas severo no te vayas a quejar…_ se desquito Laura ante el comportamiento tan maleducado del pelirrojo. Soltó la camiseta de este para razonar un momento… el castigo que le había dado había sido aprobado por su prometido así que el debería estar con Shawn ahora en vez de estar preparando un chocolate que olía malditamente delicioso_ Y dime niño, deberías estar con Shawn…

_Nunca dije que no estoy con el…_ la mirada de la rubia lo sorprendió improvisto. Solo había una forma de librarse de tal mirada asesina que le provocaba un miedo terrible al pobre de Dylan_ Te prometo que así es, ve a la habitación el cuarto 3 y lo veras… es que bueno, encontramos una humana y n..._ no pudo terminar la frase por que la licantropa ya había salido del cuarto de la cocina con tan solo escuchar el termino "humana" increíble pero cierto…

Laura había salido como alma que se lleva el diablo al escuchar a Dylan, ingresando por el pasillo logro encontrar la famosa habitación 3 de la que Dylan estaba hablando. Agradecía al niñato ya que por primera vez había abierto su bocaza para ayudar ¡Milagro! Sin tocar la puerta ingreso a la habitación la cual estaba pintada de un extraño color marfil, mas un bonito acabado con detalles que hacían única a la habitación. Una pequeña mesa improvisa de madera y al fondo una cama en la cual Shawn se encontraba "revisando" a alguien y por lo que Laura podía deducir era la humana de la que Dylan estaba hablando. Solo pudo distinguir el hermoso color gris de los cabellos de su amigo para saber que se trataba de el, se encontraba de espaldas y tan solo con su camiseta blanca. Fingiendo una pequeña tos logro hacer que Shawn girara su vista para notar la presencia de su joven amiga.

_Laura… yo no te esperaba por aquí_ dijo con su tono de voz aun tranquilo y sin alteración, aunque su par de ojos grises no brillaban como los conocía. Mas bien podía notar el dije de preocupación que denotaban estos.

_Shawn ¿Quién esta allí?_ trato de hacerse la desentendida logrando grandes resultados, acercándose un poco mas a la cama fue su sorpresa encontrarse con una humana recostada en la cama. Shawn aferraba una de sus débiles manos que pareciesen de porcelana pura.

Observo entonces el rostro de la mujer… Para la belleza humana esta chica era la mayor representación. Su hermoso rostro angelical confundido con uno de estos, sus cabellos eran de un tono muy extraño. Parecía un color blanquecino pero se podía notar el tinte rabiasca que aparentaba el pelo semilargo de la joven. Estos se dividían formando un flequillo ondulado y decayente a ambos lados del rostro, algo ondulado formando ese mismo flequillo. Su figura seguramente era muy envidiada en su vida humana, poseía unas bien contorneadas curvas y se podría decir que tampoco era baja, mas bien tenia una buena altura. Pero lo que mas le extraño de la chica era su piel palidezca, muy parecida a la porcelana e incluso se atrevía a decir que esta chica era una figura de este material pero no, pero una idea le llego a la mente al ver esa piel tan pálida y era los chupasangre… esos mismos, podía afirmar que ella era uno de estos pero su propio instinto le decía que no. Y había una clara prueba de esto, los rápidos latidos del corazón que esta chica tenia… si fuera una de esas cosas su corazón no latería y seria como una piedra viviente.

Observo con curiosidad a la humana tocándola y algo asombrada sintió la frialdad de su piel preguntándose si podrá salvarse en estos momentos…

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí el Prefacio (Bien es Prologo… da lo mismo) **_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es el mas largo que hice hasta el momento. Bueno… como ya dije necesitare Oc's, ¡ESPEREN! Antes de llenar la fichas hay un par de noticias que creo que no les agradaran mucho… la primera y menos impactante.**_

_**Esta prohibido tener los ojos rojos, cualquier tipo de rojo. El porque… **_

_**Primeramente hubiera necesitado un licántropo de ojos rojos pero Laura-sempai fue la que me envió su oc con los orbes rojizos así que ya no queda vacancia.**_

_**Segundo y el más impactante:**_

_**Para que todo sea parejo ~mas o menos~ no podrán elegir su bando… no directamente. Como explicar, aquí abajo pongo un listado de los personajes de Inazuma Eleven indicando si son Lobos o Vampiros, ustedes elegirán su pareja y serán lo que es su pareja,mas claro (y aunque no me guste el primero que llegue se lo queda. Espero no haberlos desanimado, bueno aquí el listado y abajo las fichas:**_

_**Lycans: Vampiros**_

_Paolo Bianchi Byron Love_

_Harley Kane Edgar Valtinas_

_Calleb Stonewoll Steve Greem_

_Austin Hobes Jude Sharp_

_Jordan Greenway Gianluca Zanardi_

_Mark Evans Bryce Withingale_

_Shawn Frost Nathan Swift_

_Aiden Frost Nelly Raimon _

_Celia Hills Diam(Version Latina) _

_Silvia Woods Darrem Lachance_

_**Fichas:**_

Ficha Vampiros:

**-Nombre y Apellido Europeo:**

**-Edad que aparenta: (24-30)**

**-Año o siglo de nacimiento original**

**-Nacionalidad Original: (Traten de que concuerden con sus apellidos)**

**-Aquelarre(Grupo familiar conformado po personas)o Secta (Proteccion a Alessandra):**

**-Apariencia Fisica (Lo mas cercano a los vampiros/Piel palida…/ No deben tener el color de ojos rojo/ni esmeralda, carmesí… etc/)**

**-Siglo o año de transformación:**

**-Descripcion Psicologica (Detallado)**

**-Pareja **

**-Extra:**

**-Aquelarres disponibles (Solo si eligieron aquelarre, si eligieron Secta déjenlo en blanco):**

**-Oeste de Italia (Liderado por Gianluca Zanardi)**

**-Norte de España (Liderado por Axel Blaze )**

**-Sur de Inglaterra (liderado por Edgar Valtinas )**

**-Este de Francia (Liderado por Jude Sharp)**

**-Cadena de Alemania (Liderado por Alessandra Von Ghoethe)**

**Ficha Licantropo**

**-Nombre y Apellido Europeo:**

**-Edad: (24-30)**

**-Cuantos años llevan con su edad(Los Lycans se quedan en cierta edad durante 700 años)**

**-Primera transformación: (15-17)**

**-Clan:**

**-Clan Laguna: (Liderado por Paolo Bianchi)**

**-Clan Montes: (Liderado por Oc*Decisión*)**

**-Clan Area Verde: (Liderado OC *Decisión*)**

**-Clan Montes Nevados: (Liderado por Shawn Frost) **

**-Apariencia Fisica: (El color de ojos no debe ser ningún tipo de rojo)**

**-Descripcion Psicologica: (Detallado)**

**-Imprimacion(para los chicos):**

**-Pareja:****(Para las chicas)  
**

**-Extra:**

_**Y eso es todo señoras y señores, o bueno lectoras y lectores. En el listado, si se me olvido alguien tienen el total derecho de elegir su bando(Exepcionando a algunos que los dire por MP). **_

_**Sin nada mas que decir… solo tengo que agradeceros por haberse tomado el timpo de leer el fic. Gracias a todos los Lectores!**_

_**Tambien agradecer a los invitados especiales:**_

_**-Chacalanime**_

_**-Laura Excla Red Racer **_

_**-Princessfic  
**_

_**-Patry-chan SM **_

_**De los cuales por cierto estaré esperando la información que falta… **_

_**Sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente capi, o mejor dicho en el siguiente prologo que ya estoy en la mitad!**_

_**Algunas preguntillas:**_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo podra aguantar Xavier el cuidado de Alessandra?_

_-¿Quién será 'El Protector' al cual Paolo es capaz de Asesinar?_

_-¿Podra Laura casarse con el futuro Lider del Bando mayor?¿O estará enamorada de alguien mas?_

_-¿Quién será la humana a la que Shawn y Dylan encontraron?(:pSe las puse muy fácil)_

_**Los participantes serán bienvenidos!**_

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
